The Coming of Max Payne
by Cincofleur
Summary: Payne To The Max...
1. The Coming of Max Payne

The Coming of Max Payne  
  
It was a cold night, I was standing outside an abandoned shipyard waiting for my backup, the wind howled like a wolf on a full moon. I was beginning to feel my finger becoming impatient as it rested on the trigger of my gun. There had been many disturbances here.all mafia related, it seemed that Jim had his work once again cut-out for him, as he was supposed to have already cleared them all out before I even joined the NYPD.  
  
The night was still young yet quiet, just like the calm before the storm. But that wasn't what was getting to me it was the number of perps in the inside that was distracting me, I decided to make my move.  
  
I had quickly moved past the gates of the yard, like sand in an hour glass, quickly running my way to the warehouses backdoor seeing that it was locked from the outside with a rusty pad-lock. It wouldn't take me long getting in, but I wasn't the swat. I then made my way beside a open window, slowly peeking in looking around seeing no-one and climbed in quietly.  
  
As I dropped in I had immediately got to my feet and examined the area I heard some loud voices up-stairs thinking that it was the guys I was looking for, it seemed quiet down stairs I was merely expecting a-few shots at me. Suddenly as I thought it was too good to be true I was dodging bullets like rain drops.  
  
I quickly made for cover, soon diving backwards shooting back in defence already hitting the first three perps as I landed behind a number of large wooden crates with the words "T.H.O.R" printed on them. I immediately thought these where words of importance like a child hearing the first understandable words of life.  
  
I gathered myself quickly and ran across the room hearing the faint sound of bullets whizzing past my head as I took cover once again finding a hand grenade in a old box beside me, I quickly threw it across in-front of me as it headed towards a small group of obliviously confused perps as they tried to make a feeble escape from the bomb, the sound of death had once again rang in my ears as the grenade exploded making a new design to the 4 meter radius around it.  
  
I had quickly made my way up stairs seeing the terrified look on the boss's face as he made his way past his men locking himself in the office at the end of a room just like a man running from his past. They didn't waste anytime trying to dispose of me as I had already made myself comfortable behind the nearest spot I could reach. I threw a dirty tin can into the air across the middle of room as I knew this trick was the oldest one in the book.my book, as it guided itself across the room, the unsuspecting perps already drawing fire to it, as they didn't notice the bullets which inscribed there deaths whizzing towards them as they lifelessly dropped from there feet to the floor in a matter of seconds, it reminded me of a dart hitting the bull's-eye, as they both had the same purpose.to win.  
  
I slowly walked towards the office room's door holding my gun in my right hand like a western sheriff the only difference? He didn't have an itchy trigger finger.  
  
I burst open the door, stepping in only to the let the usual words leave my mouth, as the mafia boss had already opened fire on me, I wasn't surprised I glided behind the door only to return out shooting him in the arm disabling him from using his gun as i walked towards him holding my gun, like a high powered junkie with a mind of revenge. I walked to him and stood over him as he sat on the floor holding his bloody arm panting.  
  
I started with the occasionally session of the asking questions,  
  
Max: Who do you work for? Boss: Why should I tell you? Max: Because if you don't your spending more than a lifetime in jail? Boss: So! I'd prefer that than being killed. Max: Then I'll just have to do it. Boss: You can!? I mean.you're a cop! Max: Doesn't mean I can't say you where dead before I got here. ::I Heard the cold sound of sirens coming towards this warehouse:: Max: This is your last warning. Boss: I aint telling you nothing I'd rather die by you than I would with my bosses! Max: Tell me and you wont spend as long in prison and you'll be more than safe in jail, so you wont have to worry about your superiors getting you. Boss: Ok, but you better be tel.  
  
He was dead, I could tell by the long accusing stare in his eyes. Someone obliviously didn't want me to find out too much. Like it mattered I was going to find the answer to this case someway or another. The cops finally got here I could hear the echo's from outside of the room the usual drill of how to clean and check the place out, I was found in the room with the boss I left only to say that he had been sniped to the skull before I had reached him. This case was far from over, the only clues I had now where the unexpected murder, the warehouse, the writing on the box and the mafia something big was going down and I had to stop it before it hit the floor and smashed to a million pieces.  
  
Chapter 2: Smashing to a Million Pieces 


	2. Chapter 2: Smashing To A Million Pieces

The Coming of Max Payne  
  
Chapter 2: Smashing To A Million Pieces  
  
It was only fifteen minutes off the end of my late shift, I felt the urge to get up and walk out, a chance to clear my head. My luck wasn't the best, there was bomb disturbance at the Crawford place, me being the detective didn't help my situation, Jim had quickly came to me asking if I would like to participate in the bomb run? Like I had a choice, I was going anyway of my own free will just like a man who had the choice of playing it safe or not. I was hoping in a way that this would be linked to the case at the harbour, there was only one-way to find out.  
  
I had followed a number of bomb units to the Crawford's Mansion, I had stepped out of my car only to hear multiple gunshots and a-few raves, they sounded like the beginning of a fight in a salon bar. I knew Jim sent me here for a reason and I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, this was my chance to find out anything if there was anything to be found out.  
  
I hurried past the bomb crew only to hear a-few men telling me things weren't safe and to hold back until they made sure, I wasn't going to let things get in my way this time, if I let them, they probably be killed or take to long letting my new friends get away. I ran on anyway not having a care in the world like a young boy and his new toy, I had made my way to the front side of the house kneeling down under the large expensive window, I could hear a-few voices in the room past the window talking, I decided it was my time to do something before this all went wrong like a train without brakes.  
  
It took me no time to get to the basement cellar doors across from the backdoor of the house, as it was boarded up, something was going wrong here this wasn't a simple bombing case. I seen that there was no lock on the doors and slowly climbed in closing the doors behind me like a trap-door spider in the desert. I made my way down the steps carefully holding my gun in my hand just like a professional hit-man, I came to the bottom of the stairs and stood at the bottom seeing that it was perfectly dark, as I slowly made my way across the room and up the next set of stairs pushing the doors to the side carefully. I climbed out and once again set the doors down and looked around, it looked like I was in the spare room of the house nothing here but old boxes and newspapers.  
  
I made my way to the door and turned the handle slowly and felt that the door was locked this couldn't get any worse. I could hear some men talking behind the door I stood quietly listening to them speak,  
  
Man #1: Hey is this going to work? Man #2: Yea! Sure it will man, just wait till the boss gives the order and this place is gonna be a new graveyard! : Both laugh:  
  
Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, it just did, they where planning to blow the house into orbit, fitting by there description, I had to think of something, I kicked over a large box and stood back against the wall to the side of door and waited, I could hear the guards talk about the noise and quickly a bullet made its way through the door taking out the lock, it was time for action.  
  
The guards entered the room only to look around seeing nothing, as I had already emptied a bullet into the first mans head, like a bullet guided by the devil, the second man turned only to drop his gun and give himself up in surrender. It wasn't to often you'd get a guy who would give himself up without a fight, well there was a first time for everything I made him give me the detonator and I placed it in my inner coat pocket.  
  
Max: Who are you! ?????: I aint telling you! Max: Why not? Your name that bad? Mario: Ok, Ok its Mario Max: Hi, Mario your gonna take me to the fat cat up-stairs ok? Mario: I cant! He'll kill us both! Max: Not on my shift. Mario: Aw man. Max: Hurry up.  
  
I made him take me out of the room and into the large living room only to once again become under fire as I had dived behind a wall, as my guide had become the new bullet magnet. I noticed there was hostages in the room with the other four guards, a loud scream came as I hit the floor as a women had been killed, I was guessing, I was hoping it would be the wrong guess, I was thinking it, as a shot had followed after the woman's scream. I jumped to my feet and entered the room, jumping forward my vision becoming slurred as I began shooting bullets like needles, watching each perp drop after my hailstorm of justice.  
  
I freed the remaining hostages, they where obviously the residents of the house, the Crawford's.  
  
Max: Get out, the basement doors are open make your way out there. Steno: Thank you, I am Steno, I'm the owner of this house how can we ever repay, you! Max: You can start by getting yourself and your family out first Steno: Okay, thank you, come on family! Max: Was that your wife? Steno: no, she was a friend of ours, a neighbour. Max: Sorry to hear, ill make sure she gets the correct treatment. Steno: Thank you.  
  
He was a good man, he lived a innocent life in this town, he had a wife and two kids, I know what its like to have a family, my wife and my own kid. I was going to make sure those bastards paid. I had made my way up-stairs and once again became under attack in the houses hallway and I jumped up the stairs turning to my side as I delivered the rest of my clip into the next two guards as they went down.  
  
I continued up the stairs and checked each room finding nothing and I came to the last room and burst open the door and found a coward man behind the large work desk,  
  
Max: NYPD! ????: Don't shoot!! Max: Your under arrest! ????: Please let me go! We'll be shot! Max: The last guy said that. ????: What do you want with me? Max: Shut up, I'm the one asking the questions! What's your name! Harare: My names Harare. Max: Ok Harare what are you doing rigging this house? Harare: I was paid too! Max: Who paid you? Harare: I cant tell. Max: You can't tell? Or you wont tell? Harare: I just can't tell? : He wasn't telling me, I had no choice but to bring him in: Max: You can tell me more, when we get you to a safer area.  
  
I heard the bomb crew enter the house commenting on my work as I hand- cuffed the thug and brought him down stairs handing the detonator to the crew telling them that there was a bomb in the house and that the family where safe and that there was a deceased civilian downstairs and that I was bringing this guy in. I walked downstairs and placed him in my car and began my way to the New York Police Station, I finally got there and got him out of the car and began walking him up the steps to the entrance I stopped to hear a screeching car make its way around the bend and a large man opened fire on the entrance of the station, I had made my way inside shooting back a-few bullets, my client was dead.  
  
This wasn't making any sense, someone didn't want me getting close to the truth and that was for certain I stood looking at my dead client riddled with bullet holes and I held my head failing to return a citizen safely for questioning. I was more determined than ever to end this case, I made my way home, trying to clear my thoughts like a disturbed child. Someone was trying to stop me and I knew that they would try almost anything to stop me from finding out, the case had hit the floor and Smashed To A Million Pieces.  
  
Chapter 3: A Homicidal Cop? 


End file.
